Talk:The Doctor (Earth-5556)
Is this frickin' Doctor Who? Can someone please educate me? --JamieHari 18:48, 3 December 2006 (UTC) :Indeed it is. Doctor Who appeared in his own Marvel comic in the UK (which crossed over with a number of other titles, as Marvel comics always seem to do). Actually, it might be more accurate to say "magazine with some comic content" (Doctor Who Weekly). The comic is the primary source for a few characters in the Doctor Who extended universe (such as Abslom Daak, Dalek Killer) and he also has crossed paths from time to time with more mainstream, Earth-616 characters. The Doctor Who listing at internationalhero confirms that he's a Marvel character, and he also has a listing at the Marvel Unofficial Appendix. While reading over the All New Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe, I saw him mentioned once or twice in other character's profiles as "the doctor", but would have never caught it if I hadn't seen pages like this first. I'd recommend going the "Conan" route and mentioning only the events published in Marvel magazines, with just enough background to make it all make sense. (Either that, or in the one or two places we need to mention "the doctor", just have the page say "Doctor who? That's right!") --WhyBother 11:02, 23 December 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, I would definitely agree, the 'Conan' route sounds best. ::--Jamie 20:56, 23 December 2006 (UTC) --Gaastra He is also the one who shrunk death's head to human size and sent him out of the transformers universe to the 616 universe. This is talked about in death's head profile in the marvel handbook. Creator list I corrected the list of creators. The original series was devised by Sydney Newman and CE Webber, with the support of BBC programming director Donald Wilson. Verity Lambert is only considered a creator due to the fact she was the show's producer. Anthony Coburn wrote the first storyline. 23skidoo 16:58, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Duly noted, and 100% correct.Tony ingram 17:05, May 27, 2012 (UTC) This said, Verity Lambert is considered the show's "mother" by fans. Without her persuading Newman that the Daleks were more than "bug-eyed monsters", the show would not have lasted all this time. Silent Hunter UK (talk) 18:19, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Time War Technically, shouldn't the bit about the last great time war be deleted, since that happened in the modern series, long after Marvel stopped publishing the Doctor back in the 90s?--MutantMenace 07:33, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :I would agree with that. I don't really think the History section should contain anything after the early eighth Doctor stories, which were the last ones published under the Marvel UK banner. Admittedly, the Gallery page shows images of all of the Doctors, but that's really just for the sake of completism. Tony ingram 07:41, June 1, 2012 (UTC) ::That's fine. Nobody wants to delete people's pictures anyway.--MutantMenace 07:54, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Licensed pages Do we really need licensed pages like this? We don't have pages of the Capcom characters in Earth-30847. We only have the Marvel side. And the Edgar Rice Borroughs characters were deleted. Why do we even have this page? SeanWheeler (talk) 00:17, October 19, 2013 (UTC) :For the same reason that there are pages for Rom and the Micronauts characters. Because the Doctor Who characters were inextricably linked with the Marvel Universe for well over ten years and are mentioned in the Marvel Universe Handbooks even if they don't have their own pages. The history of a lot of characters created by Marvel UK would make no sense without reference to The Doctor. Tony ingram (talk) 07:49, October 19, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't know anything about Rom or Micronauts, but weren't the DC Universe also mentioned in the handbooks? And unlike Thor, as a Norse legend was fair use by the time Marvel incorporated him into the Marvel Universe, I'm pretty sure Doctor Who was licensed by BBC. BBC is what owns the Doctor Who franchise, not Marvel. Doctor Who's appearances in the Marvel Universe are collaborations between BBC and Marvel. SeanWheeler (talk) 16:36, October 19, 2013 (UTC) :::Yes, I know that. Just as the Micronauts and Rom were licensed from their respective owners. And like them, these versions of the Doctor Who characters have always been regarded as being an integral part of the Marvel Universe for a number of years. There's a difference between these characters and the ERB ones, who existed in their own separate continuity. Tony ingram (talk) ::::Until it was sold to Panini, Doctor Who Magazine was a Marvel production and ran a comic strip - in fact, it still does. Silent Hunter UK (talk) 11:52, October 20, 2013 (UTC) :::::Yes, thatt's where most of the information on these characters comes from. Technically, in fact, the strip was still a Marvel publication until the end of 1999, some years after the magazine was sold to Panini, since that was when Marvel's licence ran out. Twenty years, more or less. Tony ingram (talk) 16:03, October 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Wasn't created by Marvel + Not owned by Marvel anymore = Not a Marvel character. SeanWheeler (talk) 13:30, October 21, 2013 (UTC) And as I have already pointed out, the Docto has always been regarded as a special case in that regard just like Rom, who was also not created by Marvel. Look, I get it, this bothers you. But I grew up with Marvel UK, Marvel UK was pretty much inextricably linked with Doctor Who, and I and others have put a lot of work into these character entries over the years. They are here for a legitimate reason.Tony ingram (talk) 14:26, October 21, 2013 (UTC) :Well, we don't have Capcom characters or DC characters despite appearing in crossovers. If we can't have Mega Man, why would we have Dr. Who? SeanWheeler (talk) 23:42, April 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Stop resurrecting dead conversations and stop arguing points that have been explained to you multiple times already. We do not allow licensed characters, unless they have had interactions with a Marvel Universe. Megaman and all the other Capcom characters were not licensed by Marvel, they were still owned by Capcom. It's the same reason we don't have Superman and Batman pages from the DC/Marvel crossovers; Marvel never owned them. The Doctor, Godzilla, ROM, Conan and Red Sonja, all the same boat. Their time and interactions with Marvel are documented. ::Bottom Line: The Doctor stays. ::--Spencerz (talk) 03:23, April 23, 2014 (UTC) :::I don't understand why SeanWheeler seems to find this issue so contentious.Tony ingram (talk) 05:56, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Citations Zane.waits (talk) 05:03, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Someone went a bit trigger happy with the citation needed tag here. Challenge accepted. Comic Awareness? Why does he have 'Comic Awareness'? Captainjackster (talk) 00:35, September 3, 2016 (UTC) New Doctor? Should the new female Doctor be added? I mean she's past the 8th Doctor as much as Capaldi. Schrammbo1965 (talk) 00:22, December 16, 2018 (UTC) :Please only add content that actually appeared in Marvel publications. Thanks. -- Annabell (talk) 00:41, December 16, 2018 (UTC)